


Buckys one night disaster

by Flylikearaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylikearaven/pseuds/Flylikearaven
Summary: Bucky runs into an old friend but doesn't seem to recognize her at first
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Buckys one night disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a work in progress it was set to be deleted today first chapter is going to be fixed and added too!  
> also put up a chapter of a new book im working on called impossible go check it out

i spotted Barnes sitting accross from captain america i shot him a flirtaious look he gave me a curious one in return i smiled turning back to my drink.

cap chuckled "go buy her a drink let her feel the arm." I nodded getting up heading up to the bar "can I buy you a drink?" she smiled nodding at me "Sure handsome." I chuckled "let me guess martini?" she shook her head "whiskey." I nodded "two shots of whiskey please." she smiled at me "your cute you know." I smiled "you wanna feel the arm?" she chuckled and shook her head "nope." I frowned "I thought that's why you looked at me?" she huckled shooting her whiskey "I gave you that look because there are a group of men watching you and cap over there." I looked over my shoulder sure enough there were I frowned "we could take them." she smiled shaking her head "i highly doubt it." i turned my attention back to her "you sure you don't want to feel the arm?" she huffed shrugging off her jacket showing a metal arm "your arm revolutionized prothestics others opt for something that looks more realistic i want others to know i can pack a punch." i nodded "i didn't catch your name." she smiled "Veronika Morozova." i nodded she shot another whiskey she got up grabbing her jacket "can i ask a favor from you Barnes?" i nodded "what might that be?" she put a card in my shirt pocket "not many men and im guessing womn for you want to hook up metal arm and all they like your appearance but the arm freaks them out any time your frustrated and need to blow off some steam give me a call." i stopped her "what if i want to right now." she smiled "then lead the way Barnes."

i led her to my motorcycle she followed closely behind me hopping on i drove us to the tower everyone else was in the common area i pushed her against the wall kissing her neck she let out a whimper i picked her up carrying her to steve and i's apartment i pushed her back against the door she pulled my shirt off her hands running down my chest my muscles contracted at how cold her metal hand was i nipped her neck she shed her shirt pulling me down into a kiss i heard a cough from the couch "who's your friend Barnes?" i groaned "get out steve." i carried her to my bedroom layig her on my bed i kissed down her stomach pulling her shorts off she was gorgeous. i kissed back up pulling open my drawer i groaned "dammit." she rubbed my arms "its fine i have an iud." i nodded nipping her neck leaving a trail of hickeys. i took my pants off playing with her breasts i burried myself in her with one thrust her eyes rolled back a whine escaped her lips i thrusted hard pilling her arms above her head she let out whimpers i groaned in her ear "fuck you feel good." she arched her bak into me i came in her grunting i rolled off she rolled onto her side "do you mind cuddling?" i shook my head pulling her closer "i don't mind in the slightest." i fell asleep quickly.

Veronikas pov.

i woke up early he was still sleeping i got my clothes back on grabbing my shoes and jacket i looked at the wall and blinked seeing through it steve was up i rolled my eyes stripping back down i put on my shorts and James's shirt heading into the kitchen i started brewing some coffee i opened the fridge pulling out some eggs and bacon i started prepping the bacon putting brown sugar on it i cracked some eggs stirring them up i started cooking them adding some cheese in i stirred them putting the bacon in the oven i slammed my hand against the coffee machine it wasn't brewing i sighed my arm opened up i pulled out a screwdriver changing the batteries in the machine putting the screw driver back into my arm it started brewing i nodded in satisfaction i felt steves presence behind me i huffed "good morning to you too steve." i put the eggs and bacon on the plate barnes came out of the room in his underwear he sniffed "that smells great." i put a plate down for him on the table "how do you like your coffee?" he sighed "black." i nodded the pot floated over pouring him a mug of coffee he stared at me "did you just do that?" i nodded "force of habit usually when i wake up breakfast is ready wasn't sure how'd you react." he nodded steve rolled his eyes "so your using barnes to join the avengers?" i shook my head "Nope just needed a good necking is all." i got up and got changed i downloaded avenger files from Barnes's laptop while i got dressed i left walking down the hall they definitely didn't remember me i bumped into natasha she narrowed her eyes at me "who are you." i blushed "oh umm i'm just coming from James's room." she nodded "whats your name?" i gulped "veronika Morozova." 

she slammed me into a wall drawing a knife she threw it at me it buried itself in my shoulder i cried out in pain barnes came running "shit what did you do Nat?" he pulled the knife out putting pressure on my shoulder natasha hissed "she's working for hydra all the Morozovas work for hydra." i teleported the flashdrive off me Nat growled "how did you not know this barnes." i smiled "thanks for last night barnes but unfortunately i got to go now." i teleported myself back to the hydra base before visting fury gathering intel from hydra he sat down with me "did they buy the fake files?" i nodded "nat almost killed me though need to work on her." he nodded "we'll introduce you to them soon." i nodded "sounds fun." he nodded "Some has to keep an eye on those idiots." i nodded passing him the files i exited the building going back to the bar meeting up with josef he nodded at me "theres a war coming." i nodded "hydra will die with it." he nodded kissing my cheek "we need to get everyone out." i nodded at him "We will I swear we will." he nodded at me "you'll get your husband back once and for all." i nodded "i believe i will."


End file.
